monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Korokoro Matsu
Monster Description The Korokoro Matsu(コロコロ松) is a (Pseudo)Flying Wyvern located in the Dark Valley. This monster is in 24/7 rage, similar to Savage Deviljho. It's most feared move is the poision/paralysis ray, similar to the Agnaktor's ray, but instead of dealing a devastating blow, it does no damage. Korokoro Matsu's largest and smallest forms are: Largest: 4500.00 cm and Smallest: 2522.13 cm. you will know when this wyvern is around, it summons ash to fall. Its roar cannot be blocked by hi grade earplugs or guarding. Its other threatening move is a rapid-fire fireball, but instead of aiming in one direction it spins around making in impossible to hit it due to its tail swinging. To make it even worse it has dragon wind, even when landed because its wings flap. A rare move it does is the vacuum, what it does is it pulls you in then he attacks you. It seems like this wyvern is over powered, But he is very weak to certain elements due to his area, in the Volcano it is weak to water. In the Tundra it is weak to fire and in the Dark Valley it is weak to Dragon. You can also remove the dragon-wind by; Traps, Flash Bomb and breaking its wings twice, first break will make it normal wind. Monster Habitat Depending on its area (ex: Volcano) he will do burning damage like Teostra and Lunastra, and in the Tundra he will do cold damage (stamina). Its main-land, the Dark Valley, it only travels to 3 areas. Area 10, 9 and when it's weak area 12., As for the Volcano it only goes to 5, 7 and 8. And finally the Tundra, it goes to 5 areas, 2, 4, 5, 7 and 6 when its weak. In the Tundra, Korokoro Matsu has deep blue eyes when its in caves. The Korokoro Matsu is a wyvern of brutal force when hungry, knocking down any who stand in its way. It mainly eats Velocidrome,Bulldrome, Yian Kut-Ku, Congalala, Arzuros, Lagombi, Qurupeco, Great Jaggi, Baggi, Royal Ludroth and rarely Goagoamoa. 7AFKyQyOjbk Korokoro Matsu's Theme Damage Item Effect Carves G-Rank Carves '' Dark Valley'' '' Volcano'' ''Tundra'' Quests They call it Matsu *HR: G★ *'Hunt 1 Korokoro Matsu' *'Area: Dark Valley' *'Reward 25,000' *'Time: 50 min' *'Failure: reward reaches 0 or time reaches 0' Heated Argument *HR: G★ *'Hunt 1 Korokoro Matsu' *'Area: Volcano' *'Reward 25,000' *'Time: 50 min' *'Failure: reward reaches 0 or time reaches 0' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''Frozen Fear'' *''HR: G★'' *''Hunt 1 Korokoro Matsu' *Area: Tundra'' *''Reward 25,000'' *''Time: 50 min'' *''Failure: reward reaches 0 or time reaches 0'' Fearsome Foe's *'HR': G★★★ *'Hunt 2 Korokoro Matsu' *'Reward 120,000' *'Time: 50 min' *'Failure: reward reaches 0 or time reaches 0' Tiny Terror *HR: G★★★ *'Hunt 1 Korokoro Matsu' *'Reward 50,000' *'Time: 50 min' *'Failure: reward reaches 0 or time reaches 0' Towering Terror *HR: G★★★ *'Hunt 1 Korokoro Matsu' *'Reward 50,000' *'Time: 50 min' *'Failure: reward reaches 0 or time reaches 0' ' ' Category:Monster Creation Category:Pseudowyvern